Onset
by ThatRedPandaGuy
Summary: It started as thievery. But what the Onset has done now goes beyond forgiveness. And Roy is the 12-year old that, in the face of a world that has killed off the fiercest champions, is going to try to make a difference. After going back and forth on whether or not to publish it, this is my first story. Currently rated K to be safe, but will be T later. I only own a few characters.


**A/N: This is my first story, and, after being a bit nervous, I decided to publish it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this beginning installment. I'm always open to critique (A big reason I came to Fanfiction was to become an okay writer) in reviews, of course.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter 1: The Onset

"But, Professor Birch, I'm ready!" I assured. My eyes kept their focus on the three Pokeballs set upon the lab table, although the gaze was draped by my vividly red hair.

"Your mother wants you to start your journey tomorrow, Roy, and I'm not going against her word," he argued. It was true; although I only had to be 10 to leave from home, my parents thought otherwise. They had stubborn thoughts of me needing to mature and learn before I was to set off into the unknown.

Fortunately, I had managed to establish the idea of me starting at the age of 12 to them.

At the time of the aforementioned talk with Professor Birch, it was a single day that held me back from my twelfth birthday. Yet it seemed I couldn't even wait that short period- the excitement was picking at me and I couldn't help but (once more) attempt to coax the professor into giving me my first Pokémon faster.

"Can't you wait one more day?" He continued. I groaned in response. "It's getting late anyways. You should get to bed in preparation for the big day!" Even in the fact of him denying me, that perky nature of his refused to die.

"Alright," I responded. That was enough argument for today. I came to the realization that he was right. "I'll be on my way home, then. Good night, Professor." I waved good-bye as I left through the exit.

"Good night Roy! Happy Birthday Eve!" His voice echoed out the corridor and I looked over my shoulder to see him waving back.

I entered back into my house. My mother and father were watching the news.

"Hey, I'm home," I greeted, taking off my Running Shoes in the process. No response. "Guys?" I tried grabbing their attention.

"Oh. Hello, Roy," my father welcomed. The television flashed off. "How's Professor Birch?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered. My mother stood up and walked upstairs. "Is she okay?" I questioned as soon as I heard the master bedroom's door shut.

My father nodded. "She's fine," he managed before pausing. "Just tired." Silence ensued.

"Okay," I passed off, careful not to intervene with any tensions, for the moment. "How's the Revolt?" I tried to shift the matter to something more general, which usually came with an average 'Same as yesterday.' Yet again, silence replaced the conversation, which was especially unpleasant on the given topic.

The Revolt began as a minor occasion. Pokémon were taken, and rumored to be tortured. The small town of Verdanturf was home to trainers who claimed to have had their Pokémon stolen, never to be seen again. Then, they were no major discussion.

But over a year later, it was an international worry. Hundreds of Pokémon had been thieved. A question had grown at the same rate, though; the reason why the group, then known as the Onset for their overwhelming approach into life, had any need for the Pokémon was unknown. Whatever the motive, though, taking Pokémon from innocents was enough. From this point, the case was born to be known as the Revolt.

Police forces were tasked with catching convicts from the syndicate, but always seemed to be a step behind. Only one group of officers had ever found a clan of the syndicate, and they were left with nothing afterwards.

I sighed.

"Roy, you should really get to bed. You got a big day ahead of you," my father grinned. I nodded, not in much of a mood to hear disappointing news, anyways, and trotted away to my room.

An hour later, I sat, anxious, on my bed, looking over some information on the soon-to-be-mine Torchic. I already had experience playing with Garnet, living so close to Professor Birch, and was preparing to go on a journey with him.

"He should know now. Tomorrow needs to be a bright day." I overheard my mother winning an argument with my father outside my door. My father muttered something in response, and I heard his clench on the doorknob as he walked into my room.

"Roy," he started. His blue eyes, which seemed to be passed on in our bloodline, were solemn. "You… should come outside for a moment. There's something on the news you should see."

I walked out with him, and Mother zoomed the television back to life, rewinding a recorded episode of the news.

Wallace was dead.

Hoenn's exalted champion, deceased.

The Onset had declared war.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**A/N: That was a rather slow chapter, it having to explain the Onset (Although more explanation is to come), but the next (Which will come in the next couple of days if not a few hours) will have more to do with Roy and actual Pokemon. Remember to review, critique is always appreciated on what was and wasn't enjoyed~~~ By the way, the character isn't meant to resemble Roy from the Fire Emblem series, it was just awfully coincidental (I realized they were similar after looking over the chapter).**


End file.
